


Playing Doctor

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Humor, Medical Kink, Other, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is well taken care of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A kink written in 2011 for Severus’ 51st birthday at severus*sighs* Kink!Night.

Severus Snape pushed his supper around his plate. He would have said that he was "mildly curious;” he would never admit to being anxious. In fact, he would vehemently deny--under Veritaserum--that such trivial things could ever disturb his equilibrium. 

Still, he snuck a look at his tormentors. Harry was eating with his usual gusto. But a smirk was marring Draco Malfoy's handsome face. He should have retired when those two came back to Hogwarts. He had no idea what had been going through the Headmistress's mind when she appointed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms professors...

Severus's reverie was interrupted when Harry clapped him on the back. He waited for a discreet amount of time before he followed the two young men out of the Great Hall. Not that he was fooling anyone. But he needed to retain _some_ dignity.

Said dignity was shaken when he found them waiting for him in his quarters. They were both wearing purple Nitrile medical gloves. He groaned inwardly, wondering what he had done to deserve this. 

He mustered a sneer and kept his voice even as he asked, "Couldn't you at least have used the black latex?"

Harry said, "No."

Severus actually sighed. His only consolation was that it was certainly as distasteful for Draco to wear the hideous things as it was for him to look at them. Apparently Harry was the Head Doctor this evening, which meant that he chose the gloves. 

And he chose nature of the "treatment."

Draco asked, "What is the patient's complaint today?"

Harry replied, "He is having difficulty swallowing."

_Merlin's balls_ , Severus thought, _Perhaps I shouldn’t have mocked Potter quite so cruelly, at least not about that_. And then smirked evilly.

He didn’t flinch when his robes were transfigured into a hospital gown. A _lavender_ hospital gown that was not only open at the back but also barely covered his wobbly bits. He kept his face impassive and climbed calmly onto the exam table that had taken the place of his couch.

Harry kept a serious look on his face as he said, "The problem is quite...large, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid we will need to give the patient an in-depth examination. Please prepare the proper instruments."

Severus started to turn when he heard clanking behind him, but Harry grasped his chin firmly.

"Time to open up, Severus."

Severus opened his mouth.

"Head back and tongue out. That's better. Mr. Malfoy, the tongue suppressor, if you please."

Severus had never received proper medical care when he was a child, so Muggle medical terminology puzzled him. He didn't have to suffer his confusion for long; Harry stuck a flat wooden stick into his mouth and pressed his tongue down. The tongue depressor felt and tasted unpleasant, and Severus coughed as Harry peered into his mouth. 

"Now, now, Severus. This is only the preliminary examination. We haven't even started yet."

Severus forced himself to relax while Harry pressed down on his tongue for longer than seemed strictly necessary.

"It's just as we thought, Mr. Malfoy. There does not seem to be any problem with the patient's throat. The diameter seems adequate. Further testing is needed. Please hand me the first implement."

Harry removed the tongue depressor, and slid a dildo into Severus's mouth before Severus could even swallow to ease his parched throat. Severus reflexively relaxed his throat, and it was a good thing, too, as Harry slid the dildo in quite far.

"He seems to have no problem accommodating the average size, Potter," Draco said.

Harry cleared his throat.

" _Mr._ Potter," Draco amended grudgingly.

Harry cleared his throat again, and the sound made Severus unable to resist the impulse to swallow. His throat compressed around the dildo, and all of the blood in his body rushed down to his cock.

Harry reached down to squeeze Severus's prick as he solemnly said, "The patient seems to be responding well to initial testing. Let's see how he does with a specimen of the size in question."

The obstruction was removed from his throat, and Severus barely had time to take a breath before a much larger dildo slid past his lips. He groaned a bit.

"No whinging, please. This is nothing more than what Dra...Mr. Malfoy and I deal with on a regular basis."

"On a daily basis, to be exact," Draco interrupted.

Severus could make no response because a facsimile of his own cock was being worked down his throat. It was, in fact, rather monstrous. But he would not gag. He would _not_. He did admit to himself that a cock of this size was quite challenging to accommodate.

Harry inserted the dildo fully into his throat and kept it there. Eventually, when Severus clutched at the paper covering the table, Harry withdrew the dildo far enough that Severus could breathe. He supported Severus's head as he began to move the dildo in and out of his throat.

"The patient is doing well. Very well, in fact. Could you please help me verify his condition, Mr. Malfoy?"

Severus’s rampant prick was no longer even nominally covered by the hospital gown. Draco grasped it with his cold, gloved hands. Severus struggled to resist thrusting his hips forward. Draco stroked and and twisted his cock with the same rhythm that Harry was using to fuck his mouth with the dildo. In an embarrassingly short time, Severus convulsed and soaked his gown and nearly swallowed the dildo.

Draco restored the table to a couch, and his lovers eased Severus back. He panted and struggled to regain his equilibrium.

Draco smirked and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, I think that the patient is ready for treatment now."

Harry finally smiled as he and Draco snapped off their gloves. They both smirked as they undid their flies and advanced on Severus.

Severus sighed happily and thanked his lucky stars--which had _finally_ lived up to their name--that he had two partners who took such thorough care of him.


End file.
